


strawberry milk and fond gazes

by angelicks



Series: keeping each other company [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, don't take the summary too seriously, hyunin childhood friends, it's kinda funny, slow updates hnggg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicks/pseuds/angelicks
Summary: seungmin had a vision of hwang hyunjin's downfall
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: keeping each other company [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842529
Kudos: 18





	1. we were hopping and bopping to the crocodile rock

**Author's Note:**

> the summary seems kinda dramatic (like sum well written plot of a tragic fic but it's not, this fic is all crack and fluff!!!! OK maybe some angst otw but still!!!)

* * *

the raven haired male didn't even bother to look back or listen to his friend's yelling, he grabbed ahold of the two french doors and sighed at the lovely breeze and the familiar scent of home. he gently closed the doors and laid on the ground beneath him. hyunjin let himself relax, his back cool against the dewey grass. his breathing evened out and the dark clouds in his mind seemed to melt away, dispersing into nothing but clear skies. this feeling was new, hyunjin realized as he stared at the sky, and he had no idea what it was. hwang hyunjin had goals set when the year started : _1\. avoid kim seungmin's daily agenda of pestering the shit out of me, 2. do better in general chemistry, 3. get enough sleep, 4. treat himself more when he's exhausted_

and _unfortunately_ , hyunjin could only do one and that was number two. but hey at least he knows more about the atom, along with its protons, neutrons, and electrons, as the basic unit of matter and serves as a starting point for the study of chemistry. struggling to study thermochemistry, which deals with the temperature- and heat-related aspects of chemistry, and thermodynamics, which focuses on the overall energies associated with chemical reactions, was well…he supposed it was bearable and luckily he was still breathing by the second week of the year 2020. 

it's not like it's everyday that he gets to do this, hyunjin rationalised inside his head as he knew time flew by quickly and by then it would be time to head home, all alone in his cozy and homey apartment. he liked being all by himself and all but with seungmin having access to his apartment as well and sometimes sneaking in to grab a box of cinnamon toast crunch wasn't…quite acceptable for the older boy. 

↭

_he took a look at the boy's face and strummed a chord, hyunjin felt his breath hitch and he knew he was bound to choke because boy oh boy was he not like his older friend, chan, who was calm and collected, hyunjin on the other hand was overly dramatic and yelled at every minor inconvenience that comes his way so yes to put it simply hyunjin did choke as his younger friend, jeongin had started singing the words to his favourite song._

_"Well, Crocodile Rocking is something shocking, when your feet just can't keep still, I never knew me a better time, and I guess I never will,"_

_but jeongin's voice was so nice, so melodic, so angelic, and seeing his little, dainty fingers against the frets of the ukulele just made hyunjin want to hold them. he kept on listening, as he decided to finish the flower crown he started to do while jeongin was talking about his day at the day care before he grabbed his ukelele and sang to hyunjin._

↭

"disgusting, they're late again." seungmin recoiled in distaste as he picked at his nails, while leaning at felix's locker. the blonde haired boy giggled at his friend's tendencies to be so overly dramatic, and the younger boy keeps on denying the fact that hyunjin had rubbed off on him. "it had only been 5 minutes since they stopped replying to our texts, calm down." he reassured his friend as he stared down at his phone, anticipating for his adviser's text message. 

whoever thought that it was a good idea putting han jisung and hwang hyunjin in their general chemistry together was a complete idiot. the two boys excelled in their classes and often had bright ideas that contrasted each other's and if there was anything the two boys didn't do, it was to lose. it was the unlucky thursday of january 9th of 2020 when hyunjin had desperately racked his brain for answers since he stayed up all night practicing for the play he was in with seungmin, unfortunately he couldn't explain the relationship between conjugated acids and bases. a han jisung and his impending death was busy laughing his ass off as hyunjin returned to his seat with a frown attached to his face. 

it was safe to say that minho arrived before his boyfriend got decked in the face by an easily angered hyunjin. 

thankfully, the school day on a monday had quickly ended and by then hyunjin was practically strutting his way to the parking lot, wanting nothing but to arrive home and make himself chamomile tea and listen to frank ocean while he straight away do their homework. it wasn't bad living alone, he was taught by his nanny anyways since his father was usually busy and out of the country. 

"hey! you know we know your plans and all but would it hurt if you skipped your daily routine and went out with us?" yes, hwang hyunjin had a tight schedule and it included him reading novels and such, cooped up in his safety zone and usually went out with the gang on fridays, and the weekends. 

_google : how to use the Arrhenius and Brønsted-Lowry definitions to identify acids and bases while falling asleep?_

"uhh," hyunjin's eyes were glued on his car keys as if it were the most interesting object in the world, felix sighed as he pouted his lips. "we know that look too damn well."

"ah fuck it, let's hit that barbecue place." jisung grinned at him as he came close to the younger boy and patted his shoulder sending him a look that said ' _thank you for doing the right thing, we are all saved from kim seungmin's rants later on, amen.'_

the four boys were strolling around the mall, laughing at jisung's antics and stopping by inside a shop to buy chalks and acrylic paint because han jisung often drew by the sidewalk, with intricate designs that had minho adore the younger boy in the first place. "how's the student council organisation going?" seungmin asked as his arm was draped around felix's shoulder, the older freckled boy showed them a small smile as he shrugged. "the president left and dropped out of school, the vice president is all panicky, i honestly have no idea what's going on. things aren't okay at the moment but i have been assigned to deal with a transferee on wednesday."

"literally what?" 

"is that even allowed?" 

felix received confused looks from his friends, and frankly, he had no idea why but he had no rights to judge the new student that was coming in two days. "i don't really know, but i hope he's okay. i kinda wanna know why too, it's…weird but hey we don't even know who they are."

↭

"it's good," seungmin complimented hyunjin as he chewed on the cookies the older boy had baked earlier, he felt pride swell in his chest as he knew damn well he made a good ass peanut butter oatmeal cookie. a certain fairy like boy's favourite. "you really practiced well on this huh? determined to do better at cooking than jisung hmm?" seungmin wiggled his brows and laughed loudly at hyunjin's sudden expression. 

"oh please i was never threatened by him when it comes to the kitchen. minho doesn't even let him near the stove."

hyunin scoffed as he crossed his arms, eyes focusing on the movie seungmin had chosen tonight. 


	2. marlboro nights

he sort of tried to deal with the foreign feeling of having to pronounce the boy's name in front of him, he was naturally shy and he just wanted to be home with his grammy serving him his favourite angel cake and spoiling him rotten, he was drifting into his baby headspace and he felt tears well up in his eyes and luckily he was looking at his converse and managed to listen well to the boy discussing his schedule and the directions around the vast grounds of the university. 

"thank you…y-y-yongbok." jeongin struggled to get the name out of his mouth, and felix tried not to grimace at his pronunciation but then instead, offered to call him by his other name instead. "call me felix, please. have a good day jeongin! i hope to see you around again!" no, the freckled boy didn't say that because he has to as he was apart of the student council , he sincerely meant that because he felt the urge to protect the small boy who was still seemingly culture shocked by the country he had moved in. 

**nerds (the purple one) :**

felix: GUYS!!! 🥺🥺🥺

changbin : imma bet u found a cute kitten otw 2 school 

felix : kind of like that but in human form 🥺🥺🥺🥺

minho : what kind of sorcery? 

chan : what kind of manga are u in

seungmin : just where the fuck is hwang hyunjin???? 

practice has already started

jisung : wyd on ur phone then?

seungmin : i started this club, fuck off

jisung : i- he went to the bathroom lmao 

seungmin : wh- >:(((((

felix : what's up w u not being able to whatever ure about to say

n e ways 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰

chan, ik how it feels to want to adopt some1 now 🥺🥺 im sorry for ever insulting u 

woojin : oh god 

chan : it's fine!!!!! who's the kitty 🥺🥺🥺

felix : he's a junior 🥺🥺

minho : god that emoji disgusts me 🤠

jisung : let them be you rat

changbin : minho - 6, jisung - 8 

jisung : why am i a negative 8????????

changbin : i,,, i,, 🤡

hyunjin : lmfao icb you're my rival 

woojin : quit using yalls phones and focus on school!!!! 

seungmin : ditto but change school to ice cream shop 

felix : kim, you fucker 🤭

jisung : yeah sure,icb things actually went worse 

minho : i am,,, astounded 

chan : and felix never told me who the new kitty was >:(

felix : oh it's a secret!!!! xD u might be all over the boy and he may possibly be struggling with korean,,, phEw im not the only one 

minho : wdym? have u read your bf's essays 

t r a s h

changbin : i r r e l e v a n t 

hyunjin : ahshahahajahahahaha :)))))))))) 

ajdhdjsjajajajajaja ahahahahahsba :))))))) 

changbin : uh??????? excuse you, hwang?????? 

seungmin : @hwang hyunjin

come back goddamnit

woojin : okay uh any1 wants to share what's going on? 

seungmin : he fucken, bolted out of the room,,, 

jisung : ok now which one of y'all fuckers gave him the expired mango juice? 

↭

"oh uh my aunt expects me to be home in 20 minutes and the way home would…probably be longer than usual because of traffic -" jeongin was cut off when felix dismissively waved his hands and cupped the younger boy's cheeks, "no, no it's fine. actually i have a friend who you haven't met yet, he can drive you home!!" felix interrupted with much enthusiasm that seemed to overwhelm the poor boy who just wanted to be in the comfort of his room. he respectfully refused the offer, felix insisted that he drops jeongin off by the bus station and the freckled boy told his boyfriend to pick him up there since he figured out that forcing the younger boy would definitely make him avoid him at school. 

"thank you, for helping me...showing me around and being patient with my…rusty korean skills." the peach haired boy shyly flushed as he fidgeted with his fingers and felix tried his best not to coo at how impossibly adorable the younger boy was. _chan would definitely want to take him in!_

an expensive sleek red car came into view and felix jumped as the lexus right beside them rolled their windows down, revealing a hostile looking male with his brows raised at the position jeongin and felix were in. the older boy was squishing the boy's cheeks and changbin cleared his throat to make his presence known since his boyfriend was easily distracted. 

"binnie!!! this is the cute kitty i wanted to adopt!" 

jeongin's eyes were probably as wide as saucers since the fearsome look on changbin's face had vanished and was replaced with an amused grin. "lixie, you can not just call people like that. anyways hello i'm changbin, his boyfriend. you're waiting for a bus i presume?" jeongin was in awe of how calm and deep the eldest boy sounded like. he nodded at his words and continued to play with his fingers. felix, unbeknownst to jeongin , had given changbin _the pls let me take him home or…pls let's just drive him home_ because changbin replied with a blank stare that screamed _you mean I'M driving him home?_

"oh um?" again jeongin was interrupted when felix had grabbed him by the arm and pushed him in the back seat while changbin seemed to shake his head at his boyfriend's actions. "sorry, he must really feel the need to baby you. but i swear he sees you more than just some pet he wants to take home, this is the first time i've seen him this…energetic? we don't bite don't worry…" changbin trailed off as felix giggled at his sentences.

"okay _some_ but hopefully you don't meet them." the eldest boy finished his sentence and drove off to where jeongin reluctantly told them to drop them off because it was only his first day as a transferee and he seemed to have caught the school's sweetheart's attention. 

felix had a spam of texts from jisung, asking him where he and changbin went and the younger boy replied with out with _my new kitty <33333_ which then reminded felix that he had yet to ask jeongin for his number. 

"we're here!" changbin announced quite loudly, that woke jeongin up. the youngest boy sent him a thankful smile and then got out of the car, only to knock on the car window. "would you guys like tea or any refreshments? my grandma bakes really good angel cakes!" jeongin beamed at them as he looked over at felix who already made a decision. "yes please!" 

the house stood out like a sore thumb among the extravagant, modern styled houses, jeongin's house was designed like a cottage you'd probably find in the woods. from the outside this house looks warm and cozy. it has been built with oak wood and has tan brick decorations. tall, rectangular windows allow enough light to enter the home and have been added to the house in a fairly asymmetrical pattern.the roof is low, triangular. the house is equipped with an average kitchen and two bathrooms, it also has a living room that could fit about ten people, four bedrooms, a dining room that leads to the kitchen and a storage room. the house itself is surrounded by a well kept garden. grass, flower patches and trees have been placed in a stylish way.

"oh these two young men are your new found friends? innie baby, i'm so happy for you." the three boys could feel the love overflowing from the lady's mouth as he placed three plates with three slices of angel food cake. jeongin's aunt, eun chae had been completely over the moon ever since the two boys had stepped into their house. the youngest couldn't find it in himself to deny his aunt's statement upon seeing how gleeful felix was, he swore to god, he didn't want to see the older boy sad or upset. 

typically, on a school day like this, jeongin would be doing his advance studying, answering his homeworks and then playing the ukelele. _it's nice, it's a warm feeling…_ jeongin thinks to himself, change is nice sometimes. he was usually nervous about making friends because not every person stayed, but being around felix and changbin made him feel…at home and safe. _it was a nice feeling indeed._

↭

"no what the fuck, hyunjin that's disgusting." jisung practically bolted up to the door, and grabbing whatever he could to defend himself from the boy who was stealthily approaching him. "don't what the fuck me, dumbass. get back here!" hyunjin exclaimed as he chased jisung around his house, feeling determined to smack the boy after getting into a petty argument with him. the boys had abruptly planned a sleepover at jisung's massive house since 1. minho said so , 2.you can't reject a lee minho, 3. fuck studying, 4. they don't have a say in this. 

"and the han jisung just accidentally knocked over his mom's precious vase from vietnam." changbin announced as he and his younger boyfriend, felix arrived. seungmin was found reading in the library, woojin and minho were in the kitchen, chan was very much done with the mess the two troublemakers had caused. seungmin, finally seeing his best friend felix had frowned at him. "uh what'd you do after school? it's the new student isn't it?" 

"yeah!! and he's such a sweetheart! we even met his aunt and it was just so wholesome. i can't wait for you guys to meet him!" 

"oh that's cool," seungmin said with a smile plastered on his face that slowly formed into a mischievous grin. "are they single?" he asked with a flirtatious smile, felix wrinkled his nose in fake disgust and suddenly protested, "no! he's an absolute baby and you would just corrupt him!!" the freckled boy pouted as he sat at one of the couches. "damn ma? you're talking about hyunjin not me."

"why the fuck did i just hear my name roll off seungmin's tongue?" the aforementioned boy had screamed across the living room while jisung had him in a headlock. "anyways, maybe tomorrow you three dumbasses may get to meet him. be nice!" felix glared at seungmin who was shrugging, "i don't know, i can't help it plus it's how i'm built."


End file.
